


News

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has some news for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

Nick picked up the phone and dialled.

"Nick? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't only call with bad news."

"No you don't normally call at all. We have to call you."

"Well if you don't want to hear my news …"

"Ach, spit it out, you insufferable man."

"I wanted you to be the first to know. Stephen and I are getting married."

"At last! It's about time you made it official."

"You'll be my best man again?"

"You bet and this time you have to wear the Cutter tartan. I bet Stephen would love to see you in a kilt."


End file.
